Lyra's Lost Love
by bookworm9
Summary: Alright this is my first fic so review and please be nice! Lyra/Will when they first meet in a new world that Lyra's found. Romance between both of their daemons!!! I haven't quite decided the ending yet but new ideas coming all the time!!!


O.K guys, this is my first fanfic so please be nice and not too critical! Note: This story is set in all of the worlds in His Dark Materials.  
Chapter One ?A hole in the air?  
  
Lyra lay in bed in her small room at Jordan College, listening to the rain beating on the roof that she and Roger had often roamed so freely on. Her eyes welled up with tears. Since he had gone to work in Scotlaind with his family a year ago he had only written her two letters and, even though she missed him every day, Lyra felt they were growing apart. She buried her face in her pillow until she felt a bit better, then turned towards the window and gazed miserably out at the bleak landscape until she could feel her eyes closing. She was just drifting off when suddenly a flash of colour caught her eye. A boy was creeping across the wintry gardens, lying low and attempting not to be noticed. In his hand he held an unusual-looking knife.  
Lyra got up and padded softly to the window. Her daemon, Pantalaimon, who was currently in his favourite form of an ermine, sat up, his piercing green eyes boring into her, and said sleepily " What are you doing, Lyra? " Lyra ignored him and gazed out at the boy through a crack in the curtains. He was behaving in a very strange manner, inconspicuously waving the knife in the air as if searching for something. He looked so comical that Lyra couldn't help emitting a stifled giggle, which made the curtains twitch.  
The boy looked up and saw Lyra. For a split second they stared at each other. Then he did a very strange thing. He dug frantically in the air with his knife [which was an evil-looking thing] until it seemed to catch on to something Lyra couldn't see. Suddenly, before her eyes, a hole appeared in the air. Through it Lyra could see a green landscape with trees scattered along the roadside and small woolly creatures, which might or might not have been sheep, dotted across the gently sloping hills. The hole enlarged and- but Lyra couldn't quite grasp what happened next. The hole vanished and the boy just disappeared into thin air! Lyra shook her head in amazement and returned to her own warm bed. Pan gazed at her disapprovingly for a few minutes before giving up and settling resignedly on her neck. Lyra was soon fast asleep, with her dreams filled with holes in the air and boys with knives.  
The next morning Lyra woke early, when all the other residents of the college were still sound asleep. She dressed and crept out of her bedroom into the deserted corridor. Stealthily she descended the wide sweeping stairs, Pan strolling easily alongside her in the form of a snow leopard. She stole along a side passage and soon came to the small back door. Noiselessly she opened it and stepped out into Jordan College's magnificent gardens. Walking softly on the dew-drenched grass, she made her way towards the spot where the boy had disappeared the previous night. Soon she reached it, and she stood there gazing all around her for any sign of something unusual that hadn't been there yesterday.  
After a few minutes of fruitless searching Lyra got tired of it and had begun to walk away when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There, suspended in the air, was a tiny piece of colour. Moving forwards to examine it more carefully, Lyra saw that it was a tiny window looking out on to open green fields. She put her hand up to touch it and, to her surprise, found that her hand went through it and out the other side into open air. Curious, she put her hand through even further to explore her surroundings.and then suddenly the tip of a blade appeared in the air from nowhere. It sliced through the air, gradually making the window bigger and bigger. Soon Lyra could see green hills and trees and a dusty road that wound away into the distance. Suddenly a hand came out from the side of the window and dragged Lyra in through the window. Pan leapt after her, in a flash becoming a snow wolf with gleaming teeth. The hand pushed Lyra to the ground and Pan immediately flared up in her defence, sinking his sharp white teeth into the hand. Lyra started to struggle and scream ear-piercingly. She stopped abruptly when the evil-looking knife that had seen the night before was put into he line of vision. Instantly Pan became a mouse and scuttled to her side. Lyra watched in horror as, while one hand still held the knife to her throat, the other hand gathered the edges of the window together and started to pinch them together. Lying on the dusty ground, she watched as the last traces of Jordan College and her old life disappeared completely from sight.  
  
Chapter Two ?A different world? 


End file.
